thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150825210409/@comment-24796133-20150831021920
We found a back end motel to hide out in, across the border in Columbia. The language barrier was a bit of an issue but we scraped through with no questions asked. Having to cover myself up again annoyed me, but I dealt with it. Cara and Zoe went out to get some food, probably from stealing, it's not like we have money, and our supply from Quantum is all but gone. I'm sitting in our room with Jacob, Gamma currently washing himself upp in the bathroom. I've seen cleaner looking toilets but right now we can't really be fussy. "Seriously though, what do we do about him?" Jacob asks me, "Is he just gonna join us from here on out? You know we can't trust the guy!" "Our only other option is killing him," I say to him, "and I don't think that's a great idea." "Why not? He is the scum of the earth, a murderer, torturer, and so on?" "So are we, remember?" I reply. Jacob makes a face at that. "Okay fair point. But he's still our enemy." "He only tried to kill us twice." "That's two times too many in my book," Jacob says, "and besides, do we really want to charge a Pluto base head on? It all sounds like a big trap to me." "I'm not saying you're wrong," I reply, "just he could still be some use. Bait, maybe." "So what, you want to lure out a few Pluto mutants to come and get him, then jump them?" "More like lure out Pluto and then find out why he's working with Quantum," I repond. "Which I still don't believe by the way," Jacob says, standing up to start pacing, "plus, remember the last time we faced Pluto? Didn't really work out that well." "We got out alive and made him run," I say. "We had that Ghost guy helping us," Jacob replies. "True," I say, "I wonder what happened to him." "You never saw him again after Iraq?" Jacob asks. "Guess he didn't want to be found," I reply, "he knew far more than he told us though. We could use him right now." "Wasn't he one of Pluto's guys?" "Dunno. Maybe, he knew them I think." "Think Gamma knows about him?" "Only one way to find out," I reply. Conviniently, Gamma walks out of the bathroom right then, to see us both staring at him. "Please don't try and kill me now, I just washed!" he says sarcastically. "You ever know of a Pluto mutant called Ghost?" Jacob asks. "Er, who?" Gamma replies. "Wore a hood up constantly, never spoke, face mask, ring any bells?" Jacob says. "None. Never seen that before. Friend of yours?" "Don't really know, he's kinda like you, you know, traitor and all." Jacob says. "You should be thankful I chose to help. I could easily have knocked you all down back in Ven you know?" Gamma says. "Is that so?" Jacob asks. I can see his bones moving under his skin. "I'd be lying if I said I hope we'll never find out," Gamma says, pulling on his top, "but if it's any consolation, there aren't many who can beat me." "Talk about big-headed," I mumble. "Nothing wrong in a little self belief Claws. I would give you some helpful tips if you didn't want to rip my head off," Gamma says. "You'd be even more helpful? Well now we know this must be some kind of trap!" Jacob says mockingly. Gamma goes serious for a second. "Look Bones, surprisingly enough, I don't want to get gutted any time soon. I like my life, I like my power, I like the perks that come with being a mutant, and I like being smug. I'm here cos I want to survive, and the best way to survive is to get you guys to realise that even though we're supposedly on different sides, we're really not. I don't like you, you don't like me, but we're better off helping each other. Savvy?" Jacob looks at me, and I just shrug. "He's not wrong," I say. "Your opinion. I still don't buy your crap," Jacob says, looking at Gamma. "It's the truth. Take it or leave it Bones, but it's what's gonna save your arse one day," Gamma says.